Most assessments concerning the status of a filtering unit of a pool cleaning robot may be conducted manually by visual inspection. Reduction of pumping force or pumping abilities may be another indication for a clogged filtering unit.
A clogged filter indication system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,965,814 that is incorporated into this specification in its entirety. In brief, the said indication system concerns an electronic system that controls the electric power consumption and load of the pump motor for eventually producing an indication signal when the filtering unit is clogged or full.
It remains an important necessity for a pool owner or operator to receive real time information on the status of the filter.